User talk:Rosecloud
Welcome to the wiki! [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 16:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) come on chat hey FIRESTAR GET ON CHATT ~BLACKY Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 20:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) CHAT[[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 22:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I cant get on chat.....Im kind confused on how to make a character to.....Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 01:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Please start putting your real sig, just use the four ~'s or press the sig button. Thanks! ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 14:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ok BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 18:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I got on, but you were away. I'll get back on. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 18:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I cant get on chat....I dont know how to...It wont let me...Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 22:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey fire ya on cause it says you are come on chat if you can ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 06:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) FIREY, I CAN'T BE ON CHAT ALL THE TIME! BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 01:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ^^Now, isn't that true. :3 ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 01:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on him. but that's all imma doing BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ...........no XD i told u i was slow BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY DONE! Link is here. Thanks for being patient. :3 BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Link, saver of hyrule has come! XD ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 02:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) As you wish, queen fiery. ;) BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hahaha XD BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) im on chat :3 LOOK AT MAI SIGGIE ~BLACKFUR Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I changed my profile! Check it out! BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) it is good.......? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) bai! :) BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Firey, but I have to go. I can't say why here on wikia, but I'll be on tomorrow. BTW, Riso loves Miku, but is afraid to ask her out in fear of getting heartbroken. See ya ~BTA An Excerpt from "A Perfect Date- Part 1" "Hello, Vazase," she said calmly. "H-hi Airi," he replied. It was very clear he was nervous. A small line of sweat could be seen on his forehead and his hands were stiff. After a few moments of silence, he thrusted the flowers forward. "Th-these are f-for you." he stuttered. "Oh......" Airi started. There were bright red roses, dark lillies, and her favorite kind of flowers, daisies. "They're beautiful." she finished. "Pick them just for you." :::: ----------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you think? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 15:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) COME ON CHAT ~(-3-)~ ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 18:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, you fell for the ban trick again ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 23:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) hey fire im on chat ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) YAYZ I got Skyward Sword :3 ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 12:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, firey. What'd u get for Christmas? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 19:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) GO TO CHAAAT ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 19:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Done! Hope you love it! :) BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) fire you posted a pic not long ago your on right now? ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 06:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ~(-3-;)~ ok anyways ~(-3-)~ GET ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 18:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) baiz. i'll tell you why i'm heart-broken later BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 17:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) NEH GET ON CHAT Blackfur NEN NYA~ 20:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! BTW, Luv your pic too! I'm on chat.... ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 02:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firey. Is it ok if I use Airi in the new fanfic I'm writing? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 19:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Fireh can u geton chat ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 02:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Firey. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 08:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 16:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Firey! I got a friend code! Come on chat! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 18:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) HJBFSVJOLDHB GET ON CHAT MEOW Blackfur NEN NYA~ 19:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR, FIREY! *sets off a firecracker and explodes talk page* ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 17:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) NO YOU CAN'T AND PLUS GREENY FOUND OUT YOU WERE LIGHTNING SO NO Blackfur Happy new year~ 20:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I already knew... =3 Oh, thanks for noticing! She's an admin. I'll fix it right away. I LUV YOU, 2011! XD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 22:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) WTF YOU'RE IN LOVE DDDDDD: ★Akina★Happy New Year! 20:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) AND DON'T STEAL CATCHPHRASES!!!!!!!!!! ★Akina★Happy New Year! 20:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm back on! It's 8:07... PLEASE COME ON CHAT! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 02:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur Happy new year~ 22:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm in love with a girl named Reyna. but she doesn't love me back. happy? >:( BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 01:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) They aren't mean......they're just.........idk BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 02:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) HFHFYJFYTFGHKGHF GET CHAT Stupidity runs this planet I hate how people are so stupid in judgement 22:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC)